This proposed project, entitled "Baylor's Program in Bioengineering Sciences and Translational Research (B-BEST)", will provide support for the hiring and development of two new faculty with expertise in Bioengineering Sciences and Translational Research. These first-time faculty will add expertise in the area of Tissue Regeneration needed to bridge the gap between basic and clinical research. Their skills will complement and add to existing strengths of BCD's Department of Biomedical Sciences (BMS), whose faculty engage in clinically-relevant, translational research that is interdisciplinary in nature. The P30-supported junior faculty will develop their own studies in tissue regeneration by increasing their knowledge of the underlying biological mechanisms leading to the normal and abnormal development/structure/function of craniofacial tissues. By drawing from the strong infrastructure for mentorship within BMS, the P-30-supported faculty will be cross-appointed in either the Depts. of Periodontics or Oral and Maxillofacial Surgery, and the Department of Bioengineering/Biomedical Engineering Graduate Program at UT-Arlington to foster multi-disciplinary bioengineering applications in the area of mineralized and soft tissue regeneration. The network of established basic, translational and clinical researchers in BMS and BCD will assist P-30 faculty in driving new technologies for biomimetic and/or nanostructured scaffolds, use of stem cells, and the delivery of bioactive factors/drugs. Such approaches will provide the framework for future independent research project grants that will further the mission of BMS/BCD. The long-term aims of this project are the following: 1) Strengthen research capacity through recruitment and retention of additional outstanding faculty, improved research resources, and expanded research collaborations at BCD;2) Provide additional focus, directions, and successful outcomes to the research programs in BMS/BCD in areas spanning the basic, translational, and clinical research spectrum.;3) Increase opportunities to collaborate with existing biomedical engineering research groups at UTA, SMU, and UTSW in the area of dental and craniofacial health;and 4) Provide training opportunities for predoctoral dental trainees interested in bioengineering and translational research. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This research grant will provide funding for the hiring of two first-time faculty members with expertise in tissue regeneration in the Dept. of Biomedical Sciences at Baylor College of Dentistry. These faculty will work with the present faculty who perform basic and translational research on craniofacial tissues. Advances in tissue regeneration research will bring about treatments for various kinds of craniofacial maladies that afflict many in the population.